


it's just medicine

by Avillo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domesticity, Immortality, M/M, Vampirism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: - A co jeśli – zaczął Baz, ale jego głos był szorstki i suchy, więc odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie. - A co jeśli… jeśli jestem nieśmiertelny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's just medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032324) by [hephaesticn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaesticn/pseuds/hephaesticn). 



Baz nie miał dzisiejszego ranka żadnych zajęć, dzięki czemu zamiast zrywać się o jakiejś śmiesznie wczesnej godzinie, i wyszykować się zanim Simon zdążyłby choćby wrócić do przytomności, leżał rozwalony na łóżku, zaplątany w pościel, z włosami wpadającymi mu do oczu; promienie słoneczne padały na jego bladą skórę, przez co wyglądał prawie jakby płonął.

I to było głupie, ponieważ byli razem od _wieków_ , a znali się nawet dłużej, ale… Ale wyglądał teraz _niesamowicie_ , jakby wyszedł ze snu, był tworem wyobraźni Simona, ale nie. _Nie_ był, i to było tego najlepszą częścią, ponieważ jego magia przepadła, i Watford przepadło, i wszystko bez czego Simon myślał, że nie mógłby żyć przepadło, ale Baz… _Baz_ był stały i namacalny i _prawdziwy_ , tak prawdziwy, że to wciąż sprawiało, że Simona bolało serce, nawet po całym tym czasie.

Niewiele myśląc, pochylił się nad nim i go pocałował, delikatnie, prosto w usta. Wargi Baza zadrgały w uśmiechu, a jego oczy otworzyły się, mrugając, jasne i szare i _prawdziwe_ , i Simon pocałował go ponownie, tak po prostu. Tylko dlatego, że _mógł_.

Simon miał wykład za pół godziny, o czym Baz wiedział, ale narzekał na to tylko przez dwie minuty, bo też nie chciał by Simon wychodził. Więc Simon potraktował to jako zaproszenie, i przygniótł Baza do prześcieradła, pocałował go głęboko, pozwolił Bazowi przesunąć rękę na jego plecy i skopał pościel zaplątaną w jego nogi, i gdy Simon przerwał pocałunek, Baz uśmiechnął się do niego, i to było idealne. Idealne i tak niewiarygodnie prawdziwe.

Po tym, jak w końcu udało im się wydostać z ich sypialni, poszli na śniadanie do absurdalnej hipsterskiej kawiarni, której Simon nienawidził, ale za ich herbatę najwyraźniej _można było umrzeć_ , albo jakkolwiek Baz to określił, ale tak czy inaczej udali się właśnie tam, mając w trakcie nieśpiesznego spaceru lekką sprzeczkę o to, co zamówić. Baz zamówił jakieś jajka po benedyktyńsku w wygórowanej cenie z nawet droższą herbatą, i Simon prawie coś powiedział na ten temat ale zrezygnował, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy próbuje przekonać Baza do _uważania na wydatki_ i _nie przepuszczania wszystkich pieniędzy_ Baz patrzy na niego jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa ( _głupi, zepsuty, bogaty głupek_ , myśli mściwie Simon, ale przestaje, ponieważ Baz pozwala mu też wydawać swoje pieniądze i przypuszcza, że nie może być o to naprawdę zły, nie będąc hipokrytą). Zamiast tego zamówił naleśniki i zwykły kubek kawy, i usiedli przy stoliku w rogu.

Po śniadaniu poszli do sklepu spożywczego i zgodnie z rutyną, Simon pozwolił magii Baza prześlizgnąć się między alejkami i wrzucać odpowiednie produkty do ich wózka bez ingerencji (jeden raz, na początku ich wspólnego mieszkania, Baz wysłał Simona na samotną wyprawę po zakupy, i wrócił ze wszystkim _oprócz_ tego, co Baz kazał mu kupić, i po tym wspólnie ustalili, że zakupy spożywcze były wyłącznie w zakresie obowiązków Baza). Zatrzymali się przy księgarni i Baz mógł obejrzeć nowe książki, a Simon mógł kupić najnowsze wydanie jego ulubionej serii komiksów, a później wrócili do domu na resztę dnia.

Wylądowali na kanapie całując się, ponieważ _tak_. Simon był zajęty zostawianie bardzo wyraźnych malinek na szyi Baza, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.

\- Hej – powiedział, odsuwając się. Baz rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, które mogło być przetłumaczone jako _dlaczego u licha przestałeś ty cholerny głupku_ , ale Simon potrząsnął głową i wkrótce Baz też usiadł, rzucając Simonowi zagadkowe spojrzenie.

\- Um – powiedział Simon. - Ja tylko… coś sobie przypomniałem. - Baz tylko do niego mrugnął. - Twoja mama – powiedział Simon i rysy twarzy Baza momentalnie stwardniały. Odruchowo Simon wyciągnął rękę i pogładził kciukiem policzek Baza. - Powiedziała mi, żebym przekazał ci to.

I wtedy pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło, tak jak to kiedyś robiła matka Baza. To dziwne, że przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero _teraz_ , ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

Gdy się odsunął, wyraz twarzy Baz złagodniał, ale w jego oczach ciągle było coś ostrego i bolesnego. Simon westchnął, wziął Baza w ramiona i przycisnął go mocno do swojej piersi.

\- Może będziemy mogli znowu ją zobaczyć w następne Odwiedziny – powiedział łagodnie Simon. Mimo że nie widział twarzy Baza nadal mógł poczuć jego irytację.

\- Cóż, _ja_ zamierzam – wycedził Baz, a jego głos był stłumiony przez ramiona Simona. - Co do ciebie… cóż, tak naprawdę to zależy od tego, czy nie przeklnę cię na śmierć z samej irytacji.

Simon prychnął.

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, to sam przytulę się do twojej mamy w zaświatach. Będziemy oboje gadać o tym jak cholernie jesteś irytujący.

To była dla Baza idealna okazja do sarkastycznej odpowiedzi; ale zamiast tego pozostał spokojny, wciskając się mocniej w pierś Simona, i Simon się odsunął mrużąc oczy.

\- Baz? - powiedział. Baz tylko się odwrócił.

\- Baz, co jest nie tak? - Simon uważnie na niego spojrzał, ale Baz z determinacją unikał jego wzroku. - Chodzi o coś co powiedziałem? Nie jesteś irytujący, wiesz o tym, jesteś absolutnie _niesamowity_ i ja…

\- Nie chodzi o _to_ , ty tępy głupku – bąknął Baz.

\- Więc o co? Baz, proszę, powiedz mi.

Może chodziło o żarliwość w jego głosie, ale Baz w końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

\- A co jeśli – zaczął Baz, ale jego głos był szorstki i suchy, więc odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie. - A co jeśli… jeśli jestem nieśmiertelny.

Simon wyraźnie zbladł na wzmiankę o tym. Rozmawiali o tym, ale… ale to zawsze było późno w nocy, a potem Simon budził się i widział Baza z twarzą wykrzywioną przez kolejny koszmar, i Simon budził go, i trzymał, dopóki nie przestał się trząść, trzymał go i starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak zimna wydaje się jego skóra w porównaniu z jego, zamiast tego myśląc tylko o tym, jaki Baz wydaje się drobny i kruchy w takich momentach.

\- Baz… - zaczął Simon, ale Baz utkwił w nim przenikliwe spojrzenie, więc się zamknął.

\- Słuchaj, ja po prostu… - zatrzymał się, wypuścił powietrze i przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Po prostu nagle o tym pomyślałem. Co jeśli pewnego dnia mój tata umrze, i moja macocha umrze, i moje rodzeństwo umrze, i _ty_ umrzesz, a ja przeżyje wszystkich, których znam, i sto lat później zacznę się ukrywać pod ziemią jak pieprzony _Nicodemus_ , ponieważ nie będę się miał gdzie podziać, a _ty_ …

\- Baz – powiedział znowu Simon. - Baz, bądź cicho, nie mówisz logicznie, po prostu przestań…

\- To _ty_ przestań, Snow, _nie możesz_ wiedzieć jak to jest…

\- _Baz_ – krzyknął Simon. Złapał nadgarstki Baza w swoje ręce, trzymając je tak ciasno, że na pewno zostawi siniaki, ale miał to gdzieś, ponieważ zrobiłby wszystko, żeby powstrzymać Baza przed wygadywaniem takich bzdur, i to nagle przypomniało Simonowi moment wiele lat temu, gdy stali pośrodku płonącego lasu, i Baz też przestał mówić logicznie, a Simon…

Simon go pocałował.

Baz natychmiast odpręża się w uścisku Simona. To tak, jakby naraz zeszło z niego całe powietrze; osunął się na Simona i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na jego ramię.

\- Pamiętasz co mi powiedziałeś? - wymruczał Simon. - Tamtego dnia, w Białej Kaplicy?

Baz nie odpowiedział.

\- Powiedziałeś mi – kontynuował Simon – że zmienisz mnie w wampira i spędzimy resztę naszych głupich nieśmiertelnych żyć razem, unieszczęśliwiając się wzajemnie.

\- Mów za siebie – wymamrotał Baz.

\- Wiem, że wtedy nie mówiłeś tego poważnie – oświadczył Simon, przeczesując ręką włosy Baza. - Ale… ale jeśliby kiedyś do tego doszło. Zrobiłbym to w mgnieniu oka. Zrobiłbym to dla ciebie.

\- Jesteś szalony – powiedział Baz.

\- To twoje wina – odparował Simon. I uśmiechnął się, w tej chwili, uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko. - W końcu doprowadziłeś mnie do szaleństwa, po całym tym czasie.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi – Baz odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na Simona i też się uśmiechnął, i Simon wiedział, że wszystko już będzie dobrze. Z nimi oboma. - Zastanawiałem się ile czasu minie, zanim mój nikczemny plan zacznie działać.

Simon go pocałował, i Baz wtopił się w niego, wplątał swoje ręce we włosy Simona, i przez dług czas po tym nie padło już między nimi żadne słowo.

_Prawdziwy_ , pomyślał Simon. _Prawdziwy_ , i _obecny_ , i _mój_.

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: Miałam straszny problem z końcówką tego fika, ze zdaniem "Real, and here, and mine.". Nie wiedziałam jak przetłumaczyć "here" tak żeby to ładnie pasowało i muszę przyznać, że nadal nie jestem z tego do końca zadowolona, więc jakby ktoś miał lepszy pomysł, to jestem otwarta na propozycje. :)


End file.
